theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
CLAW-Kit
The CLAW-kit is an aptly named set of procedures administered to a victim of the Artificial Anthro-feralis transformation ritual. In response to the unfortunate rise in incidents involving CLAW, hospitals around the world have worked to adopt a widespread standard care package to allow CLAW's victims some semblance of structure in their new lives. This "CLAW-Kit" care package consists of physical and mental treatment, coupled with connections to government and law enforcement, that will allow a victim of CLAW's transformation rituals a clear and unobstructed pathway from their former selves to their reintegration into society as Anthro-feralis beings. This is accomplished with a battery of tests, therapies, and counseling sessions that allow victims of CLAW a chance to return to as normal a life as possible. History Starting in August of 2004 with the Fang Attacks, hospitals around the globe were faced with a sudden influx of patients dealing with abstract physical and psychological trauma resulting from CLAW's transformation ritual. While the incidence of CLAW victims in previous years had been sparse, 2004's Fang Attacks marked the point at which the phenomenon was becoming a full-fledged health crisis as defined by the World Health Organization. In response, the United Nations' health council drafted a plan for what would become known as the CLAW-Kit, a set plan for dealing with patients impacted by the activities of CLAW, worldwide. In May of 2005, the plan for the global implementation of the CLAW-Kit was unveiled at the WHO's annual assembly in Geneva, Switzerland. It faced a considerable amount of pushback from a number of member states (notably China and several Middle Eastern countries), who claimed that it should not be the responsibility of the healthcare industry, or of their respective governments, to shoulder the burden of CLAW and their expansion of the 'Anthro-feralis problem'. The motion to implement the CLAW-Kit was eventually passed, under the condition that member nations' implementation of the CLAW-Kit would be strictly voluntary, and subject to regional customization depending on the needs/desires of the member nations in regards to handling their citizens' care. The CLAW-Kit would go on in later years to become the gold standard when dealing with acts of CLAW terrorism, increasingly necessary as terrorist attacks by the organization became more frequent, such as in the wake of the United States' Anti-Anthro-feralis act of 2013 and its 2018 expansion order, despite the latter failing to pass into law. Characteristics Procedure When a newly-converted Anthro-feralis patient is admitted to the hospital, the standard procedure in the United States is as follows, and ideally takes around one week to complete. This procedure may differ slightly depending on where it is practiced, as not all nations handle Anthro-feralis citizens the same way. # Immediately upon arrival at the hospital is a period of identity confirmation. Since the CLAW transformation ritual can potentially remove or alter all physical traces of a patient's former identity, a variety of confirmation methods are used (Social Security, police records, personal effects, social media/internet passwords, etc) to determine the veracity of the patient's identity. Once this is confirmed, a packet will be dispatched to the USARD that will allow the patient's identification to be properly updated, and for their registration as Anthro-feralis citizens to be noted by the US Government. This may necessitate photographs, thumbprints, etc. Typically the proper USARD-approved documentation (driver's license/ID, etc) will be issued to the patient upon discharge. # Directly following the identity confirmation procedure, there is an entry therapy session and psych evaluation that can last one to two days. During this series of private sessions with an on-staff counselor, the patient is calmly acclimated to their new situation, and made completely aware of its reality. It is critical that the patient, in this stage of therapy, is led to believe there is potential for a fruitful, productive, and active life beyond their experience with CLAW. # The patient is then formally admitted to a general hospital room, and is given a full physical examination. This is done to determine a patient's further needs, and to make certain that the patient is physically healthy and that there are no abnormalities, defects, or other physiological concerns. # Upon conclusion of the physical examination, a number of specialists will be assigned to the patient. Over the course of roughly 3 to 4 days, these specialists will work to acclimate the patient to their new selves. A patient can be expected to receive a visit from the following, if necessary: a physical therapist, a speech therapist, a dietitian/nutritionist, and a behavioral therapist, in addition to further visits by nursing staff and physicians. If care is necessary beyond what is offered in the CLAW-Kit, it is added to the personalized care itinerary for each patient, and scheduled at a later date. # After it is determined that the patient has at least a grasp of their situation, is capable of self-care, and is on the path to reintegration with society at large, the patient is discharged. Included with discharge documentation is a packet containing the patient's new identification and documents, as well as other documentation detailing support groups, local counselors and therapists, and other useful information. (Of note: the procedure outlined above is considered to be the ideal form of the CLAW-Kit. In practice, many patients unfortunately find their experience to be less than complete.) Controversy The CLAW-Kit itself has come under fire for a variety of reasons, ranging from USARD's direct involvement in immediate registration of victims as Anthro-feralis citizens (seen as callous and invasive), to inappropriate or inadequate care from hospital staff responsible for directly seeing to the patients' care. Patients have reported inadequate or woefully partial care in some medical centers, with some being discharged a mere one to two days after admission, prior to the visitation by any specialists at all. Others claim to have been neglected, or simply shuffled through the system at a breakneck pace, unable to actually benefit from the CLAW-Kit's intended comprehensive care. Still others claim that the process has left them without proper identification, effectively leaving them as open targets to be later apprehended by police, and charged with USARD non-compliance. Still others believe that the CLAW-Kit, even when performed in its idealized form, is still absolutely inadequate for the sheer volume of help its target demographic requires. Most detractors will point to the physical therapy and mental health components of the CLAW-Kit, arguing that any true offer of help would require much more than a single week (encompassing perhaps two sessions per therapist at most) with the various professionals involved. Many other nations simply refuse to offer CLAW-Kit services to their citizens at all, opting instead for deportation or worse; these nations are generally intolerant of Anthro-feralis as a rule, such as China, most Middle Eastern countries, Argentina, etc. Other countries that offer minimal tolerance to Anthro-feralis persons (Israel, India, Turkey, etc) tend to seriously underperform in application of the CLAW-Kit, if it is offered at all. In general, the CLAW-Kit is seen as an imperfect solution to a widespread problem, and despite its shortcomings, is the currently-accepted standard in care for victims of CLAW by medical centers worldwide.